Oracle Files: Clark Kent 2
Characters * Clark Kent * Lois Lane Location * Daily Planet, Metropolis, DE * June 20th 2000, 1938 Local Time VOX Archive * Clark Kent: clatter, papers rustling, clatter, distant phone ringing, clatter, clatter * Lois Lane: footsteps You probably really hate me right now, don't you? * Clark Kent: clatter I don't hate you, Lois... clatter If anything, I'm... uh... happy for you. * Lois Lane: chuckle, scoff Yeah... I'm calling expletive on that, Smallville. * Clark Kent: chuckle Excuse me? * Lois Lane: footsteps expletive... You know? Excrement from the bull? clatter A bull is what you call a male cow. You're a farm-boy. You know, the one with the horns, Clark. clatter * Clark Kent: Easy with- shattering, sigh My spare glasses... * Lois Lane: Oops? I'll, uh, write you a check? * Clark Kent: clatter, cardboard sliding on wooden surface, clatter It's fine, Lois... Uh... Thanks for "helping" me pack up my things? footsteps I guess, I'll see you around? * Lois Lane: What are you going to do now, Clark? * Clark Kent: Chloe thinks she can get me a job at the Star... but for now, I'm going to fly home and see the folks. * Lois Lane: The Star's good... * Clark Kent: "It's not the Planet," is what you really want to add to the end of that sentence. * Lois Lane: No. Not really. It goes without saying that... chuckle * Clark Kent: sigh Ah, thank you, Lois. I thought I got everything from my desk, but turns out I was forgetting to rub that salt in my wounds. I appreciate that. I really do... footsteps * Lois Lane: 3.2 seconds, sigh, footsteps Hold up, Clark. Before you go, there's something I wanted to tell you. * Clark Kent: Don't let the door hit me on my way out? * Lois Lane: No. I really liked working with you... more than just this internship, but throughout college too. I know at first it was more about us jockeying to be Chloe's best friend; but along the way, somewhere in all the bantering, bickering, and oneupmanship, I found someone who could challenge me. I found someone who could push me to be better than I was before... and that person was you, Clark Kent. scoff Hey, you listening to me? * Clark Kent: sigh Yes, I'm listening, Lois... I'm always listening. * Lois Lane: Yeah, good... because I'm only saying this once, okay? You're a damn fine reporter, Clark... and... and, well... Perry White's a fool for not hiring you. * Clark Kent: Yeah, well... There was only that one position. * Lois Lane: Yeah... nervous chuckle You better get going, huh? What time you got to be out there? * Clark Kent: Be where? * Lois Lane: Where?! The airport... You know, Clark... Where they keep the planes? You said you were flying home, right? * Clark Kent: Oh, uh... chuckle Yeah, uh... well, huh... it's... it's a later flight... Yeah, a red-eye flight... * Lois Lane: scoff That, Clark... That 'weird' aspect about you, that's why I got the job. Have a safe flight. footsteps Oh, and I like the new shirt, by the way... I really think blue's your color. You should wear it more often. chuckle * Clark Kent: Yeah? You really think so? I'll... I'll remember that, Lois... Trivia and Notes * Lois' photo is actually an edited version of Silver St. Cloud. Links and References * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (2/4) Remastered * Oracle Files: Clark Kent (2/3) Old Version Category:Oracle Files Category:Lois Lane/Appearances Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Daily Planet/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances